Démons
by Anyachan08
Summary: Fic à chapitre terminée . Quand Heero tente de tuer Réléna. Quand Réléna se venge. Quand Duo se retrouve malgré lui mêlé à ce qui ne le regarde pas. Angst.
1. Prologue

Base : Gundam Wing.

Genre: Angst, violence, c'est pas très joyeux tout le temps, oui. Romance un petit peu, peut-être.

Couples : Il n'y en a pas. Mais vous avez largement le droit de croire à un possible 01+02 et 02+01, donc shônen ai, oui. R+01/R-01 aussi. Si, si. Vous verrez comment, pourquoi.

Notes : Cette fic ne peut se situer à aucun moment précis dans la série, ou sinon après que Heero ait rencontré chaque pilote. Je ne respecte aucune chronologie, sans quoi cette fic ne pourrait pas exister. Bon, j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le te temps de me regarder à nouveau toute la série pour replacer la fic dans son contexte, c'est surtout ça :p Je ne sais même pas si on pourrait vraiment l'insérer à un moment donné dans l'anime. Voila… Je souhaitais quand même préciser pour ceux qui ont vu l'anime, ne cherchez pas à la situer, vous vous casseriez les dents dessus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Démons**

* * *

_**Prologue.**_

Les yeux regardèrent le feu meurtrier : _Mission accomplie._

Ils se détournèrent rapidement de la base détruite, sans émotion particulière.

Puis la silhouette se retourna, elle fit un pas. S'arrêta.

Les yeux bleus prussiens croisèrent un visage révolté, baigné de larmes.

Il faisait nuit. La lune était presque pleine.

Et les larmes coulaient, coulaient, lourdes de douleur et d'amour.

La lune se reflétait dans les yeux sans vie qui regardaient ce beau visage se décomposer.

Et le regard ne bougeait pas, se contentant d'observer l'autre sombrer dans une mer de sanglots.

Le soldat dégaina son arme et la pointa en direction de sa victime.

Il fallait tuer. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir, il fallait juste obéir aux ordres et achever ce qu'il avait commencé. Pas de témoins, pas de traces, pas d'indices. Tuer. Et partir. Puis oublier, juste le temps de la prochaine bataille. Et recommencer.

Le soldat tira sans hésiter. Son visage n'exprimait toujours rien de particulier. Il semblait presque vide de toute vie. Il n'était ni dur, ni cruel, juste… inexpressif. Le soldat ne ressentit rien non plus quand le corps s'affaissa à ses pieds dans un ultime gémissement.

Parce qu'il le fallait. Il aurait déjà dû le faire la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait fait une erreur en laissant cette personne en vie. A présent, il ne faisait que réparer sa faute passée.

_Mission… accomplie._

Heero délaissa la zone sinistrée après avoir bien vérifié que personne ne l'avait vu, qu'il n'y avait plus de vivants.

Il rejoignit son Gundam à toute vitesse, se faufilant sans peine dans la forêt noire, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, soulagé d'en avoir fini, soulagé aussi d'avoir enfin accompli sa mission comme il le fallait. Détruire et semer la mort, puis disparaître.

Et surtout de l'avoir tué elle. _Elle_. Il aurait déjà dû la tuer dès sa première rencontre, elle qui le suivait et arrivait à le retrouver sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi et comment, elle qui le rendait si facile à repérer, elle qui était une menace.

Mais à présent, elle était morte, comme tous les autres. J allait être satisfait.

C'était sûrement sa mission la plus réussie depuis des mois.

* * *

_Il fait si froid… Je suis glacée._

_Je ne peux pas bouger. Je n'y arrive pas…_

_Mon corps refuse de m'obéir, il reste immobile, il est comme mort._

_J'ai mal. C'est une douleur étrange, je n'ai jamais rien ressentit de semblable. _

_C'est mon coeur… Mon cœur qui me fait si mal… J'ai l'impression d'être comme… oppressée. _

_Je… suis percée de part en part… par cette balle qui… Une balle !_

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'avoir tiré dessus ? Pourquoi me tuer ? Pour… _

_Des questions, toujours des questions… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_Non, je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas comprendre, il n'y a rien à comprendre, rien à savoir, rien, il n'y a rien …De toute façon il fait déjà si froid, c'est déjà la mort, la fin._

_Je n'arrive même pas à pleurer. Pourtant, j'aimerais, comme je voudrais pleurer et soupirer, et hurler, et ressentir de la colère et de la haine envers toi, et crier de douleur, je voudrais tellement ressentir autre chose que cette balle qui me brûle les entrailles, le cœur, la poitrine, cette balle qui me torture, et qui me tue._

… _Comment as-tu pu ? Me tuer ? Qu'ai-je fais ? Je ne t'ai rien fait !_

_Et pourquoi me tuer maintenant, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait dès notre première rencontre ? _

_Je ne te voulais aucun mal, je t'aime moi ! Je t'aime ! Tu m'entends, assassin ?_

_Assa… ssin… ! A cause de toi, je ne peux même pas pleurer, à cause de toi, je…_

_Et pourquoi une balle ? Elle me fait si mal, elle me torture mais ne m'a pas encore tué, elle me… _

_Heero… Si seulement tu m'avais assassiné du premier coup, si seulement je n'avais pas à souffrir, si seulement j'étais aussi inexpressive et rigide que toi, si seulement je… n'avais pas à souffrir avant de mourir, à cause de toi… par toi…_

Le cœur lâcha au moment où des secours arrivaient à la base militaire en flammes.

L'équipe médicale s'acharna à faire revenir la vie dans ce jeune corps. Les médecins suèrent, s'énervèrent, se mordirent les lèvres, retinrent leurs respirations. Et puis… Lentement, très lentement, alors qu'ils n'y croyaient plus vraiment, enfin, le cœur repartit.

Le corps fut transporté en toute urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Le cœur battait, mais le corps restait sans vie, comateux. Indifférent, immobile… En sursis.

Le corps revint à la vie avec des tubes et des aiguilles implantés un peu partout en lui, ce corps jusqu'alors encore dénué de toute cicatrice.

Le corps avait subit sa première blessure. Sa première souillure.

Le corps avait vieillit.

* * *

Les yeux s'ouvrirent finalement sur un nouveau monde.

Une chambre entièrement blanche et qui sentait le propre, une chambre d'hôpital.

Une chambre qui accueillait des morts, des vivants, des… Des morts… vivants ? …

Elle était un mort-vivant.

Un mort… vivant... La morte s'appelait Réléna. Comment s'appelle la vivante ?

Réléna était-elle vivante ou entièrement morte ?

Qui était… avait été Réléna ?

Réléna… La jeune fille testa ce nom. Il sonnait…étrangement lointain. Il faisait… ancien. Oui, dépassé... Mort. Réléna était donc morte, conclu-t-elle. Qui était-elle alors?

_« … Mademoiselle Darlian, excusez-moi! ..._

_Miss, une question je vous prie!! …_

_Mademoiselle Darlian ! ... _

_Mademoiselle __Darlian! Mademoiselle Darlian!! …_

_Miss!! …_

_Mademoiselle!! Tenez vous toujours autant à vos positions pacifiques ? …_

_Pensez vous être la solution au conflit entre les Colonies et la Terre ? … »_

Elle n'avait donc pas de prénom… C'était mademoiselle Darlian, tout simplement. Darlian… Princesse de la paix. Oui, ça lui revenait maintenant…

Fallait voir où ça l'avait mené, son combat pour la paix absolue…

Elle rit.

Un rire cynique. Et dur. Ca sonnait étrangement méprisant, ce rire… C'était étrange…

Elle se souvenait d'un rire clair et enfantin. Comment un rire pouvait-il changer à ce point ?

Elle s'en esclaffa encore plus. C'était effrayant. Et tellement libérateur…

Ca le serait encore plus face à Heero.

Oh oui… Face à son meurtrier, le garçon qu'elle aimait, son meurtrier et son amour.

Ca serait drôle de voir son visage face à elle, maintenant.

Face à une morte-vivante. Peut-être que cette fois il la _regarderait_ au lieu de regarder _à travers_ _elle_… Qui sait… Peut-être que… Non. Pas peut-être. Il viendra.

Heero est un terroriste. Le meilleur, une personne consciencieuse. Il fait du bon travail.

Il reviendra pour l'achever.

La jeune femme exulta bruyamment.

Une infirmière accouru aussitôt.

_- _« Miss ? Dieu soit loué, vous êtes réveillée ! Vous allez bien ? S'enquit-elle, inquiète.

_- _Je suis une morte vivante ! Mais bientôt mon meurtrier viendra m'achever… »

Et son rire terrifia la femme. Allongée dans son lit, le corps raide, immobile, le visage crispé, seule sa bouche semblait vivante, sa bouche étirée en ce sourire saccadé et dément. Et elle lui fit peur.

Il lui semblait que l'adolescente était partie, laissant la place à quelqu'un d'autre. Un démon. Et l'infirmière ne put s'empêcher de reculer, comme pour empêcher ce rire de la pénétrer, ce rire… Il était malsain, malsain et douloureux.

Elle était devenue folle, ou alors les médicaments agissaient étrangement… Son cœur n'avait-il pu être gardé intact ?, se demanda-t-elle avec amertume.

Et dans son lit, la jeune fille hurlait de rire, et ses yeux se réveillaient, ils brillaient, ils brillaient d'envie.

* * *

NOTE : Heero est un salaud et Réléna est frappée ? Un peu, oui, mais en même temps… Vous en saurez un peu plus au prochain chapitre ! J'espère ne pas avoir fait fuir tout le monde quand même :p


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : A vif**

* * *

Heero finit de taper son rapport et l'envoya à J.

Il se leva, s'étira un instant, et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher : il lui fallait se reposer quelques heures s'il voulait rester opérationnel. En entrant dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, il distingua vaguement la silhouette de Duo emmitouflée dans la couette, respirant lentement et calmement, profondément endormie.

Un bref instant, Heero s'imagina un ours en train d'hiberner à la place de Duo.

Ca lui donnait presque envie de sourire.

A son tour, il se glissa sous les couvertures, tout habillé. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Quand Heero ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans la chambre. Il se redressa, s'étira, puis se leva rapidement, enfilant un pull pour ne pas avoir froid.

Dans le salon du deux pièce qui leur servait de planque, Duo avait allumé la T.V et buvait un café noir tout en regardant les infos que délivrait le petit poste de télévision.

_- _« Salut… Bien dormi ? »

Heero ne lui répondit pas. Il alla directement chercher la carafe pleine, se servit un café à son tour et alluma son ordinateur. Il s'assit à la table, tournant le dos au pilote 02.

_- _« Ca te coûte tant que ça de me répondre, Heero ? »

Le japonais soupira d'agacement. Son partenaire s'était mis en tête de « cohabiter » depuis le début de leurs missions à deux, il y avait déjà deux semaines. Le problème, c'est que si Duo était un bon coéquipier, il était aussi assez bavard et plutôt envahissant dès qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose… Des choses futiles en temps de guerre, estimait-il.

Mais il avait apprit que Duo était beaucoup plus têtu qu'il n'y paraissait. Et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se prendre la tête avec lui quand il y avait des choses plus urgentes à faire. C'est donc avec mauvaise grâce qu'il fit l'effort de lui répondre.

_- _« Oui, j'ai bien dormi. »

Son coéquipier ne répondit rien, mais Heero aurait donné sa main à couper qu'il souriait d'un air satisfait. Le pilote 01 choisit donc de se concentrer sur autre chose : le mail de J reçu dans la nuit.

_« Et c'est donc au milieu des cadavres des soldats de la base située à l'Ouest de la ville que l'on a retrouvé le corps de Mademoiselle Darlian. Les raisons de sa présence à cet endroit au moment même où la base se détruisait sont encore indéterminées. Elle est toujours en soins intensifs à l'hôpital St Sylvestre, mais sa vie serait hors de danger d'après les médecins. Et… »_

Heero tourna brusquement la tête vers l'écran de télévision.

Ca n'était pas possible… Ca n'était pas possible… !

Le journaliste à la TV passa à autre chose, mais lui resta encore quelques secondes les yeux fixés sur le petit écran. Derrière lui, Duo l'observait sans rien oser dire, un air étrange sur le visage.

Heero se leva en hâte, prit la télécommande et changea de chaîne.

Partout, on délivrait la même information : Réléna était vivante.

Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait vu tomber, juste en face de lui !

Il entendit le son d'une chaise que l'on raclait sur le sol et son regard rencontra celui de Duo

_- _« Il me semble que tu avais pour mission de détruire cette base la nuit dernière, je me trompe ?

_- _Non.

_- _C'est toi qui lui as tiré dessus ?

_- _Oui.

_- _… Pourquoi ?

_- _Pour des tas de raisons qui ne te regardent pas, Maxwell. »

Duo ne répondit rien. La voix de Heero était aussi froide que menaçante. Il quitta la pièce, jetant un dernier regard, soucieux, au pilote 01…

Heero ne remarqua rien. Il resta de marbre, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il l'avait raté. _Encore…_ Ca n'était pas possible ! Non, ça n'était pas possible !

Il avait bien visé, comme il fallait, il avait tiré en plein cœur !

Elle aurait dû mourir sur le coup ! Elle aurait _dû_ mourir !

_K'SO !!_

Il fallait qu'elle meure avant de parler. Elle devait mourir, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, elle en savait trop… Il décida de l'achever la nuit venue.

* * *

Heero pénétra sans trop de peine dans l'hôpital. Il y avait de nombreux policiers qui entouraient le bâtiment, mais l'avantage d'e l'hôpital dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille était qu'il était immense. Il avait pu se procurer un plan détaillé du bâtiment pour pouvoir y pénétrer en évitant les entrées les mieux gardées – c'est-à-dire les entrées destinées au public. Il avançait lentement, rasant les murs, telle une ombre.

Le seul vrai problème restait le moyen d'atteindre Réléna sans se faire repérer. Car la jeune fille était à coup sûr protégée par quelques gorilles devant sa porte. Au minimum… S'il était moins chanceux, il aurait les infirmières sur le dos en prime… A l'angle du couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Réléna, il s'adossa au mur, arma son pistolet et jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui pour faire le point : Y avait-il des ennemis, si oui combien, et comment attaquer le plus discrètement possible ?

Le couloir était étrangement vide. Il était très long, des rangées de chiffres s'alignaient les une unes derrière les autres. Toutes les portes étaient fermées.

Et devant l'une de ces portes se trouvaient deux hommes.

Heero regarda à nouveau rapidement. Correction, il y avait trois flics. Dont deux étaient à moitié assoupis. Le pilote leva les yeux au ciel. _Tu parles d'une sécurité…_ Les policiers avaient visiblement préféré sécuriser les entrées. Heero trouvait étrange que Réléna soit aussi mal surveillée et il sentit un peu plus nerveux. Il y avait forcément une coquille.

Il inspira lentement et se mit à courir dans leur direction, les attaquant rapidement, sans hésiter. Aucun des trois hommes n'eut le temps de parer ou de sonner l'alerte. Heero tira trois coups, trois balles entre les deux yeux. Ils tombèrent à ses pieds, morts sur le coup. La voie était libre.

C'était trop facile, et Heero se raidit, sur le qui-vive. Où se trouvait le piège ?

Il entra dans la chambre. Le plus silencieusement possible, il s'approcha du lit.

Il vit la silhouette allongée, respirant paisiblement, endormie.

Son arme était chargée.

Il était prêt.

_Clic._

_- _« Bonsoir, Heero. »

* * *

Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait voir Réléna sourire, allongée droite comme un I dans son lit, un pistolet à la main elle aussi. Pointé droit sur lui.

_- _« Tu as tué les trois hommes devant la porte j'imagine ?

_- _…

_- _Je m'en doutais. »

Heero ne bougea pas. Son arme la visait toujours.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne s'attendait _pas du tout_ à ça.

La princesse bailla bruyamment. Elle se leva tranquillement, comme si elle ne risquait rien, son arme toujours dangereusement pointée vers le terroriste.

_- _« Je ne te laisserais pas me tuer tout de suite, 01. Nous allons avoir une conversation toi et moi. Après tu pourras me tuer, si tu t'en sens toujours l'envie… »

Heero ne bougea pas. Il voulait tirer, il devait tirer… Mais quelque chose avait changé.

_- _« Si tu tires, je tirerai aussi. Seulement mon arme à moi n'a pas de silencieux… A toi de voir. Tu ne risques rien. Je ne tirerai que si nécessaire… »

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine.

Heero sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce regard là, il l'avait déjà vu. C'était le sien, celui qu'il voyait dans la glace quand il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Ce n'était pas le regard d'un civil ordinaire. Ces yeux-là ne ressemblaient à rien à ceux de la Réléna qu'il connaissait.

Cette pièce le rendait étrangement mal à l'aise, et Réléna agissait vraiment bizarrement...

Heero se trompait rarement quand il s'agissait d'intuition. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'origine de ce malaise, cette drôle de sensation qui l'avait saisie quand il était entré dans la chambre et avait fait face à la jeune fille… Et ça le rendait encore plus méfiant.

Mais se méfier de quoi ? Etait-ce la coquille qu'il cherchait ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, Réléna ne savait pas manier d'arme, elle détestait la violence. Et d'ailleurs, personne ne lui aurait donné une arme, c'était comme reconnaître une impossibilité à la protéger.

Heero se crispa. Il se mettait à trouver cette situation franchement gênante. Pour l'instant, son problème, c'était de trouver le moyen de séparer l'adolescente de son arme. La garce, pensa-t-il. Elle avait bien préparé son coup. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle avait tout deviné à l'avance et qu'il était la partie manquante d'un plan qu'elle se faisait une joie de mettre en place.

Il baissa un peu son arme. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Elle le regarda d'un air assez satisfait, puis passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de se la mordre dans un sourire de contentement. Heero cligna des yeux.

C'était _ça_ qui clochait ; c'était elle, c'était sa présence qui le troublait, c'était sa façon d'agir, si éloignée de la jeune fille à qui il avait fait face auparavant. Elle_ était_ ce malaise.

Puis elle s'assit à nouveau sur le lit et le regarda, baissant à son tour son arme toujours dans la main. Heero resta immobile et l'observa, attendant sans trop y croire un geste maladroit de sa part, une ouverture, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui faire prendre le dessus.

-« Alors ? » Dit-elle

- …

- Alors ?

- Alors _quoi_ ?

- Alors, quel effet ça te fait ? Et elle rajouta : Que je vive…

- Rien.

- Tu mens… Ca te gêne horriblement, ça te démange même, hein 01 ? »

Heero réalisa brusquement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais appelé 01. C'était toujours « Heero ». Et dit respectueusement, presque avec humilité. La seule et unique personne qui lui ait jamais parlé ainsi. J le traitait comme un objet. Duo riait de lui. Trowa semblait assez indifférent à sa présence en dehors des missions. Quatre lui parlait gentiment mais avec fermeté. Wufei avec hauteur, lui et sa foutue fierté. Mais elle… Pourquoi ce changement… ? C'était étrange.

- « Un problème, 01 ? Tu n'as pas envie de discuter ? De ton raté ? De…

- Tais- toi, lâcha-t-il, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

- Oh. Je vois… Mais je ne suis pas à tes ordres, 01. Toi par contre tu es à ma merci. De nouveaux gardes du corps passeront prendre la relève et verront que leurs trois collègues sont hors d'état de nuire. Je peux hurler aussi, appeler une infirmière en appuyant simplement sur ce bouton – et elle désigna la petite boite électronique à côté d'elle – ou simplement te tirer dessus, ça fera assez de bruit pour que tu te fasses attraper si je te manque. Alors réponds. Tu n'as pas envie de discuter avec moi ? On en n'a jamais eu vraiment l'occasion, toi et moi… »

Heero cligna à nouveau des yeux. Elle savait qu'il était venu la tuer et elle voulait _discuter_ ?

- « Tu te sens bien ?

- Oh. Tiens donc. Inquiet pour ma santé, tout d'un coup ?

- Réléna n'agirait pas ainsi.

- Que connais-tu de moi ? »

Heero se sentit con. Il devrait déjà être partit, l'avoir tuée. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là à écouter ses questions ? Il eut un frisson, son arme pesait lourd dans sa main, il avait envie de tirer. L'arme prête à l'emploi, dans ses mains, non utilisée, était devenue un poids, surtout sa main d'adolescent. Ca avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

Le visage féminin éclairé par la lune n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait, encore moins avec ce rictus ignoble. Heero se sentait oppressé, coincé. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être enfermé dans une cage comme une souris de laboratoire, face à un scientifique la lorgnant d'un air intéressé.

Il avait envie d'en finir et de partir. Il commença à réaliser qu'il perdait ses moyens parce qu'il ne savait pas comment agir. Il fit alors ce qu'il ne devait pas faire. Il répondit.

_Il n'aurait pas dû. _

- « Réléna est une gamine qui se prend pour une adulte parce qu'elle a trop de charges sur les épaules. Elle est polie et respectueuse, elle fait ce que son rôle lui ordonne. Et surtout, elle est dangereuse pour _moi_. »

Son ton froid se voulait direct et dur, blessant. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas discuter comme ça pendant longtemps encore.

- « … Je vois. Mais d'après toi… Pourquoi a –t-elle tant changée ? »

Heero comprit où elle voulait en venir. La nuit dernière.

Et il se sentit encore plus oppressé, dans une impasse.

Elle voulait le faire culpabiliser, lui faire dire ce qu'il lui avait fait, lui faire revivre son crime…

_Non, c'était un devoir, __**un devoir.**_

Ca allait trop loin. Il releva son arme d'un geste vif, la pointa sur elle, et visa la tête, prêt à tirer.

Heero entendit à peine le bruit du canon. Mais il sentit une douleur vive s'insinuer dans sa cuisse droite et envahir doucement toute sa jambe ; puis un frisson parcouru son échine. En baissant les yeux, il vit avec stupéfaction son propre sang couler le long de sa jambe, tâcher ses chaussures, couler sur le sol. Elle avait tiré en premier.

Il leva la tête et la regarda, trop surprit pour dire quoi que ce soit. Comment avait-elle pu… ?

Elle lui sourit. Un beau sourire, presque semblable à ceux de la Réléna qu'il connaissait. _Presque…_

- « J'avoue t'avoir menti… C'est un silencieux aussi. Seulement, je ne pensais pas avoir à tirer, tu comprends ? Crois-moi, j'en suis navrée, mais… Il fallait se tenir tranquille, _Heero…_ Tu as vu ? C'est drôle, non ? C'est la première fois que je me sers d'une arme, et je fais déjà ma première victime ! Pas mal pour une débutante, non ? Bon, j'avoue avoir visé ton épaule mais bon… On ne peut pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et elle rit.

Et le sang du soldat se glaça.

Le rire était horrible, il lui rentrait sous les vêtements, remontait le long de son échine, il le gelait sur place. Heero ne savait plus comment agir. Cette fille… Cette fille… Comment avait-elle ou changer à ce point ? Cà n'était pas possible, il devait souffrir d'hallucinations.

- « Tu m'as l'air affolé, _Heero._ Et elle insista sur son nom, d'un ton mielleux. Un problème, peut-être ? Oh, je ne pense pas que ce soit la douleur, je t'ai vu endurer bien pire et t'en sortir vivant. Non, non, non… C'est _moi_ qui te fais cet effet là, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Réponds-moi, s'il te plait… Et elle se mit à papillonner des cils dans une mauvaise imitation de jeune fille amoureuse.

- Tu es folle, murmura-t-il.

- C'est drôle comme tu arrives à rembarrer tes vrais sentiments en si peu de temps. Il y a un instant tu semblais complètement perdu, et maintenant tu essaies de me faire croire que tu as retrouvé ton assurance et ton regard d'acier ? Mal joué, il fallait ne rien laisser paraître dès le début. Désolée pour toi, je ne suis plus dupe.

- Arrête ça. Qu'est-ce que tu crois connaître de _moi _? »

Et il insista sur le dernier mot, les dents serrées. Là, il eut subitement envie de se jeter sur elle pour la frapper, il avait envie de la voir souffrir sous ses coups, il voulait évacuer sa colère. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'expliquer ses sentiments confus, mais il voyait bien qu'elle se moquait de lui, elle voulait le pousser à bout, elle lui faisait perdre son temps, elle se foutait de lui ! Il perdait du temps… _LA GARCE !_ Et il réprima son envie de l'insulter. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, il s'en sortirait, il lui fallait juste trouver le moment où il pourrait attaquer. Ce n'étaient que des phrases après tout. Il était idiot de s'énerver pour ça…

- « Ce que je sais de toi… Autant que toi tu en sais à mon sujet, c'est-à-dire très peu. Pourtant, moi je suis tout de suite tombée amoureuse de toi. Et elle rit, faisait à nouveau frissonner le terroriste. J'ai eu envie de te connaître, j'ai voulu tout savoir, j'ai voulu t'aimer. Je te suivais, je voulais te percer à jour, je voulais te comprendre, te voir, être avec toi. J'ai enregistré certaines attitudes, mimiques, situations, phrases, des détails qui me rendaient heureuses et qui me faisaient penser que je te connaissais chaque fois un peu mieux. J'ai toujours eu _faim_ de toi, _Heero_. Encore maintenant je t'aime et je veux te comprendre. Voila l'un des buts de cette conversation. Mais je veux aussi comprendre pourquoi ma mort était si nécessaire, et je veux que tu me connaisses _maintenant_. Réléna, que tu as tenté de tuer hier, est bien morte. »

Devant l'air ahuri du pilote, elle rajouta :

- « Ou très profondément blessée si tu préfère, blessée à mort, dans le coma. Sa guérison ne peut commencer qu'avec toi, et pour le moment, c'est moi qui ai les rênes, c'est moi qui la fait survivre… »

Heero se mit à rire à son tour.

- « Tu veux me faire croire à de la schizophrénie, peut-être ?

- Tu n'écoutes pas, _Heero_. Et elle sourit de toutes ses dents, dans un rire qui étira exagérément sa bouche. Je _suis_ Réléna. Seulement, tu m'as blessée si durement en voulant me tuer hier que j'ai besoin d'être forte pour survivre. Je suis entre la vie et la mort, mais dans mon cœur. Tu as brisé tous mes espoirs, idéaux, ton image comptait tant à mes yeux… ! Alors pour vivre quand même, je me suis refoulée moi-même, ou plutôt j'ai refoulé tout ce qui faisait la Réléna que tu connais. Je ne survivrais pas en agissant comme je l'ai toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Alors je vais agir comme il faut, comme font beaucoup d'hommes, comme font les animaux pour survivre. Je vais vivre _pour moi_, en tuant les autres s'il faut, en blessant, en me battant, en étant brutale, en abusant. La violence m'est maintenant nécessaire. Je me nourris de colère, de ressentiment, et ça marche. »

Devant l'air dégoûté du pilote, elle rajouta :

- « Tu l'as bien compris, ce qui me fait survivre, c'est toi. Ou plutôt mon envie de te faire payer. Car tu paieras. Tu souffriras comme moi. Tu partageras ma douleur. Je t'aime, je veux que tu saches comme j'ai mal. »

Et elle lui sourit tendrement.

Heero en fut horrifié. Elle était vraiment devenue schizophrène ou quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait comme conneries ?

Mais elle délirait !

Et ses jambes tremblaient. Et son cœur battait très vite. Et sa tête tournait. Et il avait mal.

Il devait la tuer. Elle était devenue folle, elle délirait, ce serait comme une délivrance, presque. Oui, une délivrance, elle l'avait dit elle-même, elle souffrait…

Heero se sentit paniquer. Il essayait de se convaincre que son geste ne serait pas ignoble.

Mais comment en était-il arrivé là ? Une mission était une mission, il avait déjà tué tellement de gens, une de plus, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire… ?

- « Pourquoi fallait-il me tuer, Heero ?

- …

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce si tu ne joue pas le jeu. Si tu te rappelles bien, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me tuer si tu t'en sentais toujours l'envie, mais à aucun moment je n'ai dit moi vouloir te tuer. Tu ne risques rien. Contente toi de répondre à mes questions, plus vite tu répondras, plus vite tu pourras partir… »

Et elle lui sourit à nouveau, ce sourire énorme qui lui mangeait le visage, ce sourire hypocrite qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Heero s'assit à son tour sur le lit. Il leva les yeux au plafond et avala sa salive.

A ce moment précis, il sut qu'il faisait une énorme bêtise, mais il répondit malgré tout.

Il n'avait rien à se reprocher pourtant… ?

- « Tu m'as vu à plusieurs reprises. Tu as su me retrouver plusieurs fois. Il suffit que l'ennemi te trouve et te fasse parler pour que je sois en danger. Tu es un danger pour moi et les autres pilotes.

- Je vois… J'étais donc la cible de l'une de tes missions.

- … Non. Je n'ai jamais reçu d'ordres te concernant. C'est juste que tu as été témoin de ce que tu n'aurais jamais du savoir, et donc ta mort devenait inévitable, pour ne laisser aucune trace de mon passage. J'ai donc voulu réparer une grosse erreur.

- Je suis donc une grossière erreur.

- Oui. »

Et il planta son regard dans le sien. _Oui_, elle était une erreur, oui, et il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir tiré dessus hier, il le devait, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Heero s'attendait à tout, à des larmes, de la déception, de la colère.

Mais sûrement pas à ce sourire satisfait.

- « Je comprends mieux à présent. »

Et Heero se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir comprit.

Car elle souriait, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine.

Et pour la toute première fois, le pilote la trouva belle.

Dans ce « quelque chose » de mauvais, elle était incroyablement attirante.

Seule la blancheur de sa chemise d'hôpital ressortait dans le noir, alors que ses cheveux clairs étaient comme auréolés par la lumière de lune. Ses bras et ses jambes eux, restaient cachés dans le noir. De son visage, il ne distinguait que sa bouche fine, sensuelle, et les iris pétillants de malice.

C'était suffisant pour la rendre désirable.

Heero se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer avant.

Réléna était une très belle femme…

_Femme ?_!

Il l'observa à nouveau.

Oui, c'était bel et bien une femme qu'il avait à côté de lui.

Encore une fois, il se demanda comment elle avait pu se métamorphoser à ce point.

C'en était presque effrayant.

- « … Tu dis que je suis une erreur, mais je crois que tu oublies un point. C'est toi qui as fait une faute en ne m'abattant pas tout de suite - encore plus en me laissant te connaître chaque fois un peu plus, j'arrive donc à la conclusion que tu es une erreur vis-à-vis de moi aussi. J'aurais dû mourir, je n'aurais pas dû t'aimer, Réléna n'aurait jamais dû exister, il ne devrait pas exister de représentante de la paix sur terre, j'aurais dû te laisser place, et par la même occasion, laisser le monde s'enflammer. »

Heero en resta bouche bée.

- « Parce que tu te crois nécessaire au monde ?

- Je le suis aujourd'hui. Et elle fit une moue satisfaite.

- Tu es prétentieuse.

- Non. Réaliste.

- Tu te fous de moi.

- Je suis un symbole, Heero, je suis _la princesse de la paix_, que je le veuille ou non, voilà où les circonstances m'ont menées, c'est tout. Je n'ai peut-être pas un grand poids politique, mais j'incarne ce que le peuple espère, et tant que je suis là, les gens peuvent croire en quelque chose de concret, mon image, mes paroles, mes actions, aussi minimes soient-elle.

- Quelqu'un aurait prit ta place.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

- …

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me tuer hier.

- Si, c'était mon devoir.

_- C'était._ Lors de notre première rencontre, tu aurais dû. Tu pouvais, tu en avais le droit, parce que j'étais le témoin gênant et que nous sommes en guerre. Tu pouvais et tu aurais dû. Mais aujourd'hui, en vue de la situation politique, tu n'avais pas le droit.

- C'est ton point de vue.

- Non. C'est un fait.

- K'so ! Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre mon boulot!

- Ca n'est pas une question de boulot ou d'avis personnel, il s'agit de faits_._ A l'époque, c'était ton droit de me tuer ou non. Mais aujourd'hui il n'y a plus aucune raison. Car j'ai un rôle important à tenir, tout comme toi. Et tu sais très bien que si Oz avait voulu me faire parler ou soupçonnait quelque chose, il y a longtemps qu'ils l'auraient fait. Tu n'avais ni raisons, ni ordre. Tu es en tort. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises à quel point tu as été cruel avec moi. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends à quel point ça peut faire mal d'être considéré comme une erreur, une cible sans vie par la personne, non, le _tueur _que l'on aime. »

Et Heero serra les dents.

La douleur de sa jambe revenait de plus en plus forte, il avait du mal à ne pas s'évanouir sous la douleur. Et les paroles de Réléna le torturaient. Il avait mal.

Mais il ne répondit rien. Car même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, les mots de Réléna lui revenaient : _Tu n'avais ni raisons, ni ordre._ Il n'avait pas le droit.

Il avait eu tort, il n'aurait pas dû. Le soldat lui hurlait qu'en se laissant aller ainsi, il allait perdre, il allait sombrer. Encore. Comme quand il avait tué la petite fille au chien.

Ca ne faisait pas aussi mal, mais c'était dérangeant, ça pesait. Non, en fait ça commençait seulement à faire mal, il sentait sa poitrine se gonfler, se gonfler, ça voulait sortir, tout…

Parce que pour la petite fille, il pouvait se dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, qu'il ne voulait pas, il avait même été proche du suicide à ce moment là. Mais ici, c'était différent.

Il se souvenait très bien comme il avait tiré sur l'adolescente, froidement, sans appréhension ou même compassion. Il s'était cru dans son bon droit.

Mais il avait eut tort.

Quoiqu'on puisse raconter à son sujet, Heero était rempli de sentiments, il en était si rempli qu'il s'était crée une barrière pour les enfermer, et qu'il ne les montrait jamais. Il était sensible, aussi.

Là, le soldat en lui n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle, il était trop loin pour le moment. Il lui hurlait que les erreurs arrivaient en temps de guerre, que ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière, que ça devait le rendre plus fort, qu'il ne devait pas se lamenter…

Mais en cet instant, il se sentait craquer, il avait envie de dire, de montrer comme ça lui faisait mal d'avoir agit comme ça, il avait envie que Réléna arrête de lui parler de cette manière cynique et cruelle, il voulait qu'elle soit de nouveau la gamine qu'il avait vu. Il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne.

Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se briser devant elle, elle n'attendait que ça. Il voulait le dire à la fille qu'il avait tenté de tuer, et non pas la femme assise à côté de lui.

Mais il ne pouvait plus. C'était trop tard, _trop tard…_

Oui, trop tard, dit le soldat. Rien ne peut être changé, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Tire, Heero.

Dans un ultime effort, il leva l'arme qu'il tenait à la main et visa la tête de Réléna.

Elle ne bougea pas, comme si elle n'avait plus rien à lui demander.

Lui voulait en finir. Il ne pouvait rien changer.

Alors il tira.

* * *

Il ne voulait pas être comme elle.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être souillée par lui.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer comme un enfant pour elle.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être si belle, si adulte, c'était trop tôt.

Il ne voulait pas se briser devant elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait ramper à ses pieds.

Il ne voulait pas souffrir comme elle, souffrir d'elle et de lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir réduit à cela, à ressentir les choses aussi vivement.

Il ne voulait pas que ses barrières se brisent.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir mis ainsi à nu, l'avoir déchiré au plus profond de sa chair, exposé à vif aux yeux du monde.

Il avait envie de hurler. De rage, de déception, de douleur, pleurer pour pleurer, pour se libérer…

Elle avait brisé son masque.

* * *

NOTES : Eh oui, je vous laisse là-dessus…

Moi sadique ? … Noooooon XD


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Souffrance.**

* * *

Duo se réveilla immédiatement.

Depuis que Heero avait tiré sur Réléna, il n'était pas tranquille. Il ne la sentait pas cette « mission », vraiment pas. Heero était déjà en soit un type bizarre, mais là il se demandait vraiment ce qui lui avait prit de tirer sur la petite princesse… Pas qu'il conteste son geste, mais ça lui semblait un peu tard pour régler cette vieille histoire de « témoin gênant ».

Il s'était dit que ça n'était pas son problème, après tout…

Alors pourquoi s'était-il réveillé, le cœur battant, inquiet pour son coéquipier ?

Pourquoi le moindre bruit l'avait-il tenu en éveil toute la nuit ?

… 'tain, il se s'était sentit vraiment con. Dire qu'il se faisait du mouron pour ce type.

Ce mec était increvable, il n'avait pas de raisons de s'en faire…

Pourtant, Duo se leva en vitesse et alla dans l'entrée, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop pressé tout de même. Il y trouva Heero, debout, se tenant tout droit, à la limite de la raideur, les yeux cachés derrière ses éternels cheveux en pétard, l'empêchant de voir clairement son visage.

- « Heero…

- …

- Hey, tu vas bien ?

- …

- … J'allume la lumière…

- NON ! »

Le cri jaillit, et le temps que Duo réalise que _Heero_ avait hurlé comme un enfant, un enfant désespéré aux sanglots coincés dans la gorge, il se retrouva avec son coéquipier dans les bras.

* * *

_J'ai tiré. _

_J'ai tiré en fermant les yeux._

_J'ai fermé les yeux pour ne pas me voir la tuer._

_J'ai osé la regarder à nouveau._

_Elle était toujours assise à côté de moi, immobile. Elle n'était pas tombée._

_Sur son visage, un doux sourire, et elle, belle, toujours plus belle, toujours plus rayonnante._

_Son sourire a découvert ses dents blanches, exagérément étiré sa bouche, transformé son sourire en grimace, l'a rendu diabolique. Elle n'était pas morte. Je l'avais manqué. J'avais tiré à côté._

_Je n'avais pas pu._

_Et elle le savait, j'en suis sûr. Elle le savait que j'allais tirer à côté. _

_Que je ne pourrais pas la tuer après ça, elle le savait._

_Elle le savait …_

* * *

- « Heero, Heero, HEERO, HEERO ! »

Duo giflait le japonais, il le secouait, il l'engueulait, il hurlait :

- « Heero, merde, réveille-toi, BORDEL HEERO ! »

Il continuait de le gifler, il avait envie de le frapper encore plus fort, pour que cet idiot réagisse, se réveille, il avait peur, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait… ?!

- « Heero ! Réveille-toi vieux, allez qu'est-ce que tu me fais, tu veux que je me foute de toi, le soldat parfait qui s'évanouit sur moi, hey man, réveille-toi, _Heero_… »

* * *

_De la vengeance, elle s'était vengée._

_Elle l'avait réduit à rien, elle avait fait de lui un gosse, et il avait envie de pleurer, de s'écrouler, de lui demander pardon en se traînant derrière elle, il avait envie qu'elle se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser, sécher ses larmes, le serrer contre lui et lui dire que tout était fini, qu'il avait été bête mais que ça passerait, qu'elle l'aimait comme avant, que…_

_Mais la femme le regardait, les yeux brillants de sa victoire ; elle était heureuse, oh oui, elle était encore vivante, car il n'avait pas pu,il n'avait pas voulu la tuer, il était coupable, trop coupable pour la tuer elle, il partageait sa douleur, oh comme elle était heureuse, c'était pour son bien, elle l'aimait même plus qu'avant, elle l'aimait passionnément, elle l'aimait presque autant qu'elle le haïssait !_

_Maintenant, ce n'était plus juste le monde entier qui le voyait comme un monstre, c'était elle aussi._

_Elle… _

* * *

- « Heero… »

Le brun ne se réveillait toujours pas, et Duo commençait à être désespéré, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Honteux, il serra un peu plus l'adolescent contre lui et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, comme pour se rassurer lui-même. Ca n'était pas fini, son pouls battait encore, même s'il était faible, il allait se réveiller bientôt, il…

Une main s'accrocha à son T-shirt et un sanglot s'étouffa contre sa poitrine.

Duo relâcha immédiatement son étreinte et baissa la tête pour voir le visage de son coéquipier.

- « Hee… ro ? »

Il ne le reconnu pas.

Il ne connaissait pas ces yeux perdus, il ne connaissait pas ces larmes, il ne connaissait pas ces sanglots, non, ça devait être un mauvais rêve… Heero avait toujours été le plus fort des cinq pilotes, c'était impossible, c'était le soldat parfait, la personne la plus inexpressive qu'il ait jamais vu, la plus droite, obéissante, celle qui ne craquait jamais, jamais… Et surtout pas face à lui.

- « Oh my… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Heero ne répondit pas, il cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, agrippa encore plus fermement le T-shirt de Duo. Encore plus perdu, le châtain referma machinalement ses bras autour du japonais, il sentait son corps tout entier trembler contre lui… Ca ne ressemblait pas au Japonais.

Il choisit alors de changer sa position. De sa main gauche, il tint la tête du garçon contre son épaule et lui caressa les cheveux doucement, comme on le fait avec un enfant. Puis il se mit à créer des cercles réconfortants sur son dos avec la paume de sa main droite. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas trop familier et si le « soldat parfait » n'allait pas se poser des questions, mais au bout de quelques minutes il pu constater que ses gestes avaient calmés son coéquipier. Il avait cessé de pleurer, même si ses tremblements eux ne cessaient pas, encore moins sa respiration saccadée. Mais il lui semblait que Heero s'était tout de même un peu détendu.

Alors il tenta de comprendre.

- « Heero, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille, raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? … Avant que tu partes, je… n'ai pas osé dire quoi que ce soit, mais ce que je voulais te demander, c'était… De me raconter pourquoi tu t'étais sentit obligé de faire ça… Tu peux… Tu peux me parler, Heero…

- …

- … Heero, je t'en prie…

- …

- Heero…"

Duo eut brusquement envie de craquer lui aussi. Il se sentait inutile, il n'arrivait même pas à l'aider, il ne savait pas _comment_ l'aider, il…

- « Je suis un monstre. »

Duo en resta sans voix.

- « Qu'est-ce que…

- Je suis un être monstrueux, qui n'a vécu que du meurtre. Pour ça, je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir, je me tais, j'écoute, j'obéis, je ne dois que tuer, c'est comme ça, c'est la mission, c'est ma vie… »

La voix qui parlait contre son épaule ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre. Elle était tremblait, était cassée, elle était très basse.

- « Je devrais crever, comme les autres soldats sur un champ de bataille, et tuer d'autres soldats, parce que c'est la guerre, même s'il y a des gosses, des innocents, des chiens, des gens sans défense. Mais elle… je… pas elle, je n'avais pas le droit je sais, mais le soldat lui pensait que c'était normal, juste, maintenant que je l'ai trop approchée elle est un monstre elle aussi, j'engendre des monstres ou je tue, un démon… Je suis un démon, un… un… Un _démon_ ! Je… »

Pendant dix bonnes minutes, Heero monologua, il cracha tout dans un énorme désordre, il fit sortir tout ce qui lui tenaillait la poitrine, il délira presque, il hurla quelquefois, « DEMON, DEMON ! » et il se calmait, puis il parlait à nouveau…

Duo le laissa parler, se força pour ne pas l'interrompre, essaya de le calmer en le serrant contre lui, mais Heero se débattait, griffait son dos, puis chuchotait dans son oreille, et Duo se mordait les lèvres, pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas lui dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il en avait assez de l'entendre bégayer et dire des bêtises, que lui ne le voyait pas comme un démon, que lui le voulait de nouveau comme avant, quand tout était finalement si simple.

Soudain, Heero se tut et se mit à mordre le cou du châtain, comme s'il en avait besoin pour calmer sa propre douleur. Duo sursauta de surprise, mais n'osa pas l'en empêcher. Le comportement de son coéquipier était si étrange qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire sauf tenter de le rassurer en le tenant contre lui. Puis le Japonais reprit son délire, pour stopper à nouveau, mordre plus fort sa peau, et il se remit à monologuer, s'arrêta encore, haletant, soufflant sur la zone rougie par ses dents, puis chuchota en sanglotant à son coéquipier qu'il était un démon…

Duo eut envie de le gifler pour le faire revenir à la raison. Il lui fit lever le visage pour lui montrer à quel point il était en colère contre lui, pour ce qu'il disait. Pour lui dire d'arrêter. Mais il resta la bouche ouverte, la gorge sèche, il ne savait pas quoi dire en vérité, il ne savait pas quoi faire, et puis il avait si chaud, quelque part, c'était la faute des dents de Heero contre sa peau… Il réalisa brusquement que le brun était dans une sorte de transe et qu'il n'arrivait pas le moins du monde à la contrôler. Avec ça, il était bien. Il savait encore moins quoi faire.

Heero était silencieux à présent, il le regardait sans vraiment le voir, les yeux encore un peu rougis et la bouche entrouverte. Son visage était si proche du sien que le châtain sentait son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. A cet instant, Duo se dit qu'il avait perdu la tête lui aussi. Parce qu'à le voir dans cette position, son corps pressé contre le sien, sa bouche si proche, il ressentit du désir pour lui. Duo déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait toujours été intrigué par son coéquipier, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti de désir pour Heero. Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi alors que c'était complètement déplacé ? …

Cela faisait à présent une bonne minute que le châtain fixait le visage du brun et que ce dernier ne bougeait pas, visiblement perdu. Duo ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Finalement, ce fut Heero qui bougea le premier. Il se pressa un peu plus contre Duo, semblant ne pas réaliser ce qu'il faisant, comme s'il cherchait du réconfort ; et il reprit son monologue. Duo mit alors ses questions de côté et laissa son corps agir. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent de celles du brun, toujours perdu dans son délire, le firent taire, le mordirent à leur tour, tantôt avec colère, tantôt avec douceur.

Quand il sentit les poings de son coéquipier crispés sur son T-shirt, Duo s'écarta du brun et s'excusa immédiatement, honteux. Heero ne se fâcha pas. Il l'observa encore de cet air ahuri, puis il se lécha ses lèvres rougies sans sembler comprendre quoi que ce soit. Finalement, il se remit à parler, sa tête à nouveau contre son épaule. Duo choisit de le laisser aller sans rien faire.

Peu de temps après, Heero s'arrêta brusquement. Avant que son coéquipier ne puisse réagir, il s'appuya tout contre lui et s'endormit comme une masse.

Duo le porta jusqu'à la chambre, tremblant à son tour, puis le posa doucement sur son lit. C'est alors seulement qu'il vit la jambe ensanglantée du brun. Duo eut envie de lui hurler dessus et de se mettre des claques pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu ?! Il n'avait pas tout compris dans son délire, sinon que Réléna était toujours bien en vie, belle mais diabolique à cause de lui – Heero avait vraiment pété un plomb - qu'il s'en voulait terriblement et que si elle n'avait pas pu crever, c'était à son tour. Ca lui semblait encore trop flou pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, mais il se promit que si c'était bien la petite princesse avait mis son coéquipier dans cet état, il ferait en sorte d'avoir des explications.

Alors qu'il nettoyait et bandait la blessure, il comprit que ce qui s'était passé ces deux derniers jours avait changé Heero à jamais. Et que ça n'allait sûrement pas se finir comme ça.

Il était inquiet. Il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment sa soudaine compassion pour le Japonais, sa colère envers la princesse, encore moins son baiser, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en l'état. Il se sentait impliqué lui aussi maintenant, et ça allait changer.

Il avait déjà sauvé Heero une fois. Il recommencerait si c'était nécessaire. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il ne le lâcherait plus maintenant, soldat parfait au caractère de cochon et têtu comme une mule ou non, il s'en foutait. Il avait pleuré contre lui, il l'avait serré contre lui, il lui avait donné envie de pleurer, il lui avait donné chaud, il l'avait ému. C'était trop tard, il ne le lâcherait plus. Et pour être sûr que son coéquipier ne s'enfuit pendant son sommeil, Duo s'assit au bord du lit pour le veiller.

_I'm with you._

* * *

Heero ouvrit douloureusement les yeux.

Il avait mal à la tête… Ca cognait, c'était assommant. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait chaud !

Il étouffait.

Heero se redressa lentement pour ne pas aggraver son mal de crâne et tenta de faire le point sur son état. Il regarda instinctivement le réveil qui indiquait midi. _MIDI ?!_ Il soupira. Ca commençait bien… Il sentit alors une main agripper son débardeur et un souffle chaud respirer à côté de lui.

- « 'ro ? »

Le japonais s'arrêta net de respirer.

Duo. Dormant à côté de lui.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans _mon_ lit, Maxwell ?!, dit-t-il en le fixant froidement"

Il se dégagea aussitôt de son encombrant coéquipier, se leva en hâte, titubant dans la pièce à cause de sa tête qui tournait et d'une vive douleur qui s'était réveillée dans sa jambe.

Et tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent d'un coup.

Il fut assaillit par des images et des bouts de phrases, il voyait Réléna, Réléna avec deux visages, il voyait Duo au bord des larmes, il se revoyait hurlant et pleurant, il hurlait, _Démons !! Démons !!_, il voyait Duo le bercer comme un enfant… Il avait chaud, il transpirait. Il se souvenait de sa peur, de sa honte, il se souvenait de l'étreinte de Duo, il se souvenait de son baiser, il se souvenait de sa blessure… Il avait si chaud. Trop, c'était trop d'un coup.

Il vacilla encore, étourdit par tous ces sentiments. Il allait encore tomber.

Encore plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il avait si honte, honte d'être faible.

Mais il ne tomba pas. Duo se tenait au-dessus de lui, il le tenait fermement, une main sous la nuque, l'autre contre son dos.

- « Tu es vraiment têtu. Quand on est blessé et mal réveillé, on ne sort pas du lit. Crois-en mon expérience. »

Il aida son coéquipier à se redresser et commença à râler sur son « humeur de chien ».

Heero ne répondit rien. Trop de choses étaient embrouillées dans sa tête, trop de choses lui encombraient l'esprit.

- « Heero.

- …

- Oh my, oh my…,soupira Duo.

- …

- … Ok… je reviens tout de suite. »

Heero ne réagit pas. Il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Quand Duo revint avec un plateau de petit déjeuner, Heero le regardait fixement.

Non, en fait, il regardait fixement la porte. Comme s'il voulait s'échapper.

A ce moment, il fut presque certain que le pilote 01 avait déjà une idée derrière la tête.

- « Tu te sens mieux ?

- … »

Duo soupira encore. Une vraie tombe ce mec…

Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet, fit asseoir Heero sur le lit, et dit :

- « Avale ça, tu te sentira mieux.

- …

Ca te coûterait tant que ça de me remercier ?

- … Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Je me fais du soucis pour toi, figure toi.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, répéta Heero.

- Arrête avec ça. Quelque chose s'est passé hier soir, j'ai cru que tu étais devenu dingue, tu te débattais, tu hurlais, j'ai eu peur pour toi.

- Peur pour moi ? Et le Japonais éclata de rire.

- Arrête ça… Oui, j'ai eu peur, et je m'inquiète toujours…

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es octroyé le droit de dormir avec moi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion, Maxwell. »

Le châtain ne répondit rien. Puis il se mit à sourire.

C'était un triste sourire, pensa Heero.

- « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Réléna hier soir, mais tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Je me suis inquiété toute la soirée, mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, je me disais que tu réagirais comme tu le fais maintenant, après tout, tu détestes qu'on se mêle de tes affaires. Mais hier, quand tu es rentrée, tu… Tu étais complètement perdu, c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi, comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Tu avais peur, tu étais hystérique, Heero il me semble normal que je m'inquiète à ton sujet. Sinon je ne serais qu'un sale type insensible. »

Heero ne trouva rien à rétorquer. Il avait soudain à nouveau envie de se blottir contre lui, de retourner dans cette étreinte rassurante qui l'avait apaisée hier soir.

Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Il s'était mis entièrement à nu devant lui, il avait pleuré – et à cette pensée, il serra les dents – il avait agit en gamin, tout ça pour cette fille, tout ça pour Réléna – non, elle l'avait dit elle-même, elle n'était plus Réléna…

Il ne recommencerait plus. Duo devait oublier qu'il avait agit en enfant la nuit dernière, plus jamais il ne laissera cela arriver, plus jamais. Duo n'avait pas à agir ainsi avec lui, il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui, cette fois-ci il allait y mettre un terme, à n'importe quel prix. Il avait faillit à son devoir de soldat hier. Il était allé trop loin pour reculer de toute façon.

Cette fois, il la tuerait pour de bon.

Il s'assurerait qu'elle meure sur le coup.

Peut-être qu'il avait eu tort au départ, mais la femme qui l'avait terrorisée hier n'était plus la princesse de la paix, elle était un femme cruelle et malsaine.

Un danger. Elle était un danger pour lui, elle devait mourir.

Après, il aurait tout le temps de se lamenter et de regretter d'avoir tiré sur Réléna la première fois. De toute façon, il était déjà au fond du gouffre. Le soldat était là pour le moment. Et hier il y avait eu Duo. Pour l'instant, il pouvait tenir. Pour l'instant il devait la tuer.

Pour l'après… Qui vivra verra.

Mais il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir tiré sur la Réléna qui lui avait fait face hier soir. Jamais.

- « Heero ? Tu es sûr que tu te sens mieux ? »

Le japonais sursauta.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il en avait presque oublié Duo, assit à côté de lui sur son lit.

Il frissonna quand ce dernier lui passa la main sur le front pour prendre sa température.

- « Tu as de la fièvre, Heero.

- …

- Tu devrais prendre un bain chaud après avoir mangé.

- Hn…

- Quand tu auras fini je te nettoierai ta blessure.

- Hai… »

* * *

Heero était à nouveau allongé sur son lit.

Il était à demi nu, tout juste vêtu d'un caleçon.

La douche lui avait fait un bien fou, il se serait presque endormi de bien-être sous l'eau chaude.

Mais ça n'était rien comparé à maintenant.

Duo était penché sur lui, en train de lui nettoyer sa blessure.

Ses mains étaient douces, rassurantes.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un s'occupait de lui avec douceur, quelqu'un _prenait soin_ de lui. C'était nouveau, c'était si agréable…

S'ils n'étaient pas en guerre…

S'ils n'étaient pas en guerre il aurait aimé s'ouvrir à Duo. Partager quelque chose avec lui.

S'ils n'étaient pas en guerre, il aurait voulu qu'il s'occupe de lui comme ça.

Il se demandait comment Duo réagirait s'il lui disait qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Il avait entendu dire qu'un baiser, c'était une preuve de tendresse, d'amour. De complicité aussi, les couples qui s'embrassent vivent des tas de choses ensemble, ils _partagent_.

Est-ce que ça valait aussi pour remercier quelqu'un ? Pour montrer sa reconnaissance, montrer qu'il aurait aimé le partage si tout avait été différent ? Même si ça n'était pas de l'amour ?

Est-ce qu'on pouvait dire tout ça dans un baiser ?

Hier soir, Duo l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait mordu, il y avait de l'excitation et de l'attraction à l'état brut, presque de la violence dans ce baiser. Ca n'était pas un baiser comme ceux que les amoureux se donnent.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait s'embrasser différemment ?

Sans que le stéréotype de « l'amour » ne se cache derrière ?

Il avait toujours envie de l'embrasser.

Même encore plus fort qu'avant.

Il était curieux, il voulait savoir.

Pourquoi était-il si curieux ? Lui-même doutait de la réponse. Il pressentait que s'il voulait lui donner un baiser, c'était maintenant, parce qu'après, après…

Après il y avait Réléna, Réléna et son rire, Réléna et la mort.

Duo était étranger à tout ça, il était celui qui cherchait à nouer contact, à _partager_.

- « Duo… »

Il avait prononcé son nom sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

L'intéressé leva la tête.

- « J'ai presque fini. »

Heero grogna. Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Oui, oui, j'ai compris, je finis, je finis… »

Il se hâta, finit de bander sa jambe blessée et sourit au Japonais.

- « Duo, arrête de te faire du souci pour moi.

- Impossible, Hee-chan.

- … Hee-chan ?, releva Heero, abasourdi. »

Il s'approcha de son coéquipier, colla sa joue contre la sienne, souffla dans son oreille tout en caressant ses cheveux.

- « Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hee… »

Son nom se perdit dans sa gorge.

Heero l'embrassa doucement, avec timidité, c'était presque tendre.

Sa main s'était perdue dans ses longs cheveux, elle le faisait frissonner.

Sa langue s'insinua dans sa bouche, caressa son palais, lentement, doucement…

_Merci…_

Le baiser prit fin aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé.

Duo n'avait pas répondu ; les joues en feu, il ne comprenait pas.

Jamais on ne l'avait embrassé comme ça.

Tant de sentiments en même temps, tant de choses.

- « Duo…

- Je…

- Je voulais… Je voulais juste te remercier, et… Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait… ce que ça aurait pu être si… on n'avait pas été 02 et 01.

- Hee-chan…

- C'est _Heero_, Duo… Ca ne change rien à ce que nous sommes et la façon dont nous travaillons ensemble… Ca ne veut rien dire de particulier, c'était juste… Que je voulais te remercier, parce que j'ai pensé que c'était le moment ou jamais. C'était le moment, mais ça ne veut rien dire de particulier.

- …

- Ca ne change rien entre nous, donc je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de mes affaires. »

Duo se dégagea de lui, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Le brun lui empoigna le bras et le fit revenir à lui.

- « Je vais y retourner, tu ne m'en empêchera pas, et je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêle. Je la tuerai, je le dois. Mais je te suis très reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé et soigné. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à cette affaire, je ne veux plus que tu me gênes. »

Ses paroles dures, jetées à la figure de Duo, laissèrent le pilote 02 abasourdi.  
Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il était… déçu ? Ca faisait… ça faisait presque mal.

Ce moment de faiblesse suffit à Heero.

Il assomma son coéquipier d'un coup sec dans la nuque. Il alla chercher une corde dans ses affaires et lui attacha les mains dans le dos. Plus tard, il sortit de leur appartement, habillé en civil, ressemblant à n'importe quel adolescent. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi.

_Prêt._

* * *

Heero entra par la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital.

Il adressa un amical « bonjour » à la femme à l'accueil, demanda l'étage pour voir le patient imaginaire de la chambre 128, remercia la jeune femme pour son aide, et prit l'ascenseur tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il était un simple civil.

Il monta au troisième étage, là où il savait que la petite princesse se trouvait.

Mais quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il ne vit que des policiers.

Ils envahissaient tout le couloir, ils surveillaient la porte de la chambre de Réléna. Heero s'en doutait. Aussi les salua-t-il de la tête tout en passant tranquillement devant la porte de Réléna, faisant comme s'il cherchait une autre chambre.

Chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas néanmoins, elle était grande ouverte, et on pouvait voir la jeune femme, resplendissante dans sa chemise d'hôpital, assise dans son lit. Elle regardait fixement l'entrée, aussi ses yeux croisèrent-ils tout de suite ceux du terroriste.

Elle lui sourit.

C'était un sourire de complicité: _Tu es encore en vie ? Et tu reviens en plus ? Je le savais…_

Heero comprit immédiatement qu'elle l'attendait, que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle laissait la porte grande ouverte et qu'elle fixait l'entrée. Encore une fois, elle avait tout prévu, elle avait anticipé ses actions… Ca semblait plus simple que prévu.

Ou peut-être pas… Lui n'était venu que pour faire des repérages dans le but de la tuer le soir même. Mais elle l'invitait publiquement à le tuer maintenant…

Alors Heero sentit son cœur battre plus vite, comme hier soir.

Il réprima comme il pu ce sentiment d'angoisse et lui rendit son sourire.

- « Comment vas-tu, Hiruma ?, lui lança-t-elle depuis sa chambre

Jouant le jeu, il adopta un sourire de circonstance, et lui dit :

- « Très bien, merci. Et vous, votre santé ?

- A merveille ! Et je suis bien entourée !

- Hn…

- Mais ne reste pas planté dans le couloir, entre donc ! Il peut entrer, n'est-ce pas messieurs ? C'est un très bon ami à moi, un camarade de classe, il n'a rien de suspect ! »

Les policiers le regardèrent avec méfiance, mais si la princesse demandait elle-même à le faire entrer… Ils le fouillèrent quand même, et, ne trouvant rien, le laissèrent entrer et s'asseoir à côté de Réléna, sur le lit.

Réléna prit la parole et commença à parler, parler, parler d'elle, de la situation politique, de sa blessure, qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, et bla bla bla…

Elle jouait la comédie à la perfection ; il avait l'impression qu'elle était redevenue comme avant.

Et lui répondait comme il fallait, quand il fallait. Il ne se savait pas si bon acteur.

Puis ils se turent. Chacun se regardait en biais, puis détournait le regard, puis se regardait à nouveau. On aurait dit un jeu d'amoureux. Les policiers les regardaient, amusés.

Ils formaient un beau couple, pensaient-ils.

Oui, dans le mensonge, ils avaient l'air d'un jeune couple d'amoureux.

- « Miss, je… »

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota une petite phrase à l'oreille, juste assez fort pour que le policier proche de la princesse l'entende : _Je voudrais te parler seul…_

Elle sourit, et détourna le visage comme si elle rougissait.

- « Messieurs, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls, je vous prie ? »

Les hommes ne se firent pas prier. Souriant comme s'ils avaient tout compris, ils quittèrent la chambre un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Quand la porte fut refermée, Heero se leva du lit, et son visage poli redevint dur.

- « Tu m'attendais.

- Bien sûr. Je savais que tu allais revenir. J'en étais persuadée. Si tu n'étais pas revenu, cela aurait voulu dire que tu étais mort.

- …

- Tu vas me tuer pour de bon cette fois ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu n'as pas d'armes.

- Je peux te tuer à mains nues.

- Je peux hurler.

- J'aurai le dessus. Et il ricana.

- En plein jour, sous le nez des policiers ?

- J'ai connu pire.

- Tu es bien prétentieux. Je suis sûre que me tuer maintenant n'était pas ton plan de base… Et puis, hier tu n'as pas su me tuer.

- J'ai été déstabilisé, aujourd'hui je ne te raterai pas.

- Tu sais… Finalement je ne veux pas mourir, dit-elle comme si elle parlait d'un truc banal

- Je m'en contrefous.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je t'ai laissé revenir ?

- Non.

- Je vois. »

La princesse sourit ironiquement et Heero renifla, mécontent.

Il ne savait avait pas ce qu'elle « voyait », mais ça n'était pas son problème.

Il ne la laisserait pas parler comme hier, il ne se ferait plus avoir.

- « Tu as peur, Heero ? »

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard méprisant et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle :

- « C'est fini, Réléna, c'est fini, tu l'as dit toi-même, je t'ai déjà tuée. Considère maintenant que je te libère de ton poids, celui de vivre en te sachant morte par moi, je tue ce substitut de Réléna, je tue le démon qui te hante.

- …

- Sayonara. »

* * *

Notes : Il reste un chapitre, l'épilogue. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Un commentaire m'aiderait vraiment, cette fic devient vraiment de plus en plus space...


	4. Epilogue

Dernier chapitre… Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et merci d'avoir lu cette fic!

* * *

**Epilogue.**

* * *

_« Ne dites pas mourir, dites naître », Victor Hugo._

* * *

- « Sayonara. »

Heero se pencha sur Réléna, se rapprochant plus près, toujours plus près, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à moins de cinq centimètres du sien. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille ne bougea pas. Elle s'attendait à tout, à ce qu'il se jette sur elle pour l'étrangler, à ce qu'il sorte un couteau miraculeusement caché pour l'égorger… Tout sauf ça.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ? Il va m'embrasser ou quoi ? Que…_

- « Tu… ne devais pas me tuer, 01 ?

- Je veux juste savoir une chose avant. Souhaites tu que je meure ?

- Non. Je veux que tu souffres à ma place.

- Alors je peux te tuer sans remords.

- Tu as tort, _Heero…_ Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit hier ?

- Tu mélanges tout. Tu es cruelle avec moi, et…

- Ne l'as-tu pas été avec MOI ?, répondit-elle avec rage

- Et si tu l'es avec moi, tu le sera avec le monde entier, parce que tu en veux à tout le monde.

- C'est toi que je hais.

- Pas seulement moi. Tu en veux aussi au monde entier… Cette nouvelle attitude que tu as, ce n'est pas qu'avec moi, tu l'as dit toi-même hier, tu agiras toujours ainsi et avec tout le monde, alors… Tu voudras faire mal aux gens, tout comme avec moi. La paix absolue n'est plus ton but. Et de toute façon, as-tu encore un quelconque but à part la vengeance ? Non. Alors j'ai raison de vouloir te tuer.

- C'est toi qui devrais crever !

- Oui, mais moi je n'ai pas encore fini ma mission. Pour toi c'est déjà trop tard, tu ne changeras pas. Alors meurt en paix, princesse.

- Je suis toujours la princesse de la paix !

- Non. Avoue que le sort de ces gens t'indiffère à présent. Quand on prend plaisir à la cruauté, on ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin. »

Folle de rage, elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais le soldat fut plus rapide ; il la bâillonna avec sa main et s'allongea à moitié sur elle pour la maintenir fermement sous lui. Elle ne devait plus lui échapper...

Son autre main attrapa son cou et serra.

Réléna se débattait comme elle pouvait, mais elle commençait à manquer d'air.

Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, ça n'était pas possible, elle avait pensé à tout, il aurait dû mourir, abattu par les policiers, et elle aurait dû le réduire à néant juste avant, son petit plaisir avant de le voir mourir sous ses yeux…

Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle ne voulait pas !

Elle ne… voulait pas… mou…rir…

N…on…

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Heero se redressa dans l'instant, ses sens en alerte, et il lâcha le cou de Réléna pour avoir une main libre en cas d'attaque. Mais il laissa sa main sur la bouche de sa victime.

Il tourna juste la tête, s'attendant à voir les policiers le menacer de leur arme à feu.

- « Heero.

- TOI ? »

Duo avait un silencieux dans la main gauche. Le pilote 01 comprit tout de suite qu'il avait tué tous les policiers et sûrement toute autre personne croisant son chemin.

- « Abruti.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, 02 ?

- LA FERME ! »

Le châtain se rua sur son coéquipier et le frappa au visage.

- « Arrête ça, maintenant !

- Je t'avais dit de NE PAS TE MELER DE MES AFFAIRES ! cracha le japonais

- Hors de question.

- Sors. D'ici. Duo. Et vite. »

Heero le menaçait du regard. Duo savait qu'au moindre geste, il risquait gros.

Mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà allé trop loin pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

- « Lâche là, Heero. C'est fini maintenant, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne dira rien.

- Sors.

- Ca doit s'arrêter, vous allez trop loin tous les deux. Lâche là.

- VIRE ! Hurla le Japonais »

Duo serra les dents et frappa son coéquipier à nouveau. Déséquilibré, Heero relâcha sa prise sur la jeune fille. Il voulu riposter, mais l'américain avait l'avantage, aussi se retrouva-t-il rapidement dominé. Duo le tenait en joue et Réléna était libre.

- « On ne bouge pas princesse, toi aussi tu es dangereuse. A ta manière… »

La jeune fille le regarda avec mépris.

- « Tu peux parler, tu n'es qu'un terroriste après tout. »

Duo ne releva pas sa remarque.

Il l'ignora et regarda à nouveau Heero.

- « On rentre.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas te mêler de mes affaires !

- Je suis aussi concerné, Heero. Depuis hier soir.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Tu penses ce que tu veux, je m'en fous. Je suis juste venu te chercher. »

Heero ne dit rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire après tout ?

- « Vous êtes mignon vous deux…, susurra Réléna

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de Duo.

- « Oh ? Je suppose que _Heero_ a eu besoin d'un peu de réconfort hier, après que…

- La ferme !

- Et tu penses que je vais t'écouter ? Tu es vraiment faible sans arme, _Heero_. Tu n'es rien. Sans la mort, tu ne vaux rien, tu es vide, une coquille vide…

- Tais-toi, ordonna Duo

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois être ? Un énième assassin qui se prends pour un héros, un moins que rien. Tu devrais souffrir et crever comme lui.

- LA FERME, LA FERME ! »

Dans un accès de rage, le pilote 01 se jeta à nouveau sur elle pour l'étrangler, mais Duo fut le plus rapide : il frappa Heero d'un coup sec, en plein visage. Il l'assomma net.

- « Laisse, Heero… Cette fille ne vaut pas mieux que nous, un coup ne lui fera rien. Elle n'a droit qu'à l'ignorance, murmura-t-il au garçon qui ne pouvait plus l'entendre

- Quelle philosophie, quel réconfort…, ricana la jeune fille

Duo la regarda d'un air triste.

Il baissa son arme, la rangea, prit Heero dans ses bras.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le maintint debout contre lui avec son bras gauche.

- « Adieu. »

Réléna se mit alors à hurler. Hurler à l'aide.

Duo la regarda à nouveau avec cet air peiné.

- « C'est fini.

- Vous allez crever ici. »

Et elle hurla à nouveau.

Duo tourna alors les talons, traînant son coéquipier avec lui.

Et quand elle fut à bout de souffle, il dit :

- « Non. On s'en sortira, encore une fois, désolé pour toi. Heero a tenté de te tuer, et il a réussit dans un sens. Tu as tenté de le réduire à néant, et tu as atteint ton but aussi. Mais c'est fini. Vous avez tous les deux perdu quelque chose. Vous vous êtes tous les deux fait du mal, c'est suffisant, il n'y a pas besoin de mourir.

- Je…

- Ecoute-moi. Tu ne diras rien, parce que cette histoire est la tienne et celle de Heero, personne d'autre. Et Heero ne reviendra plus jamais pour toi, parce que je serais là. Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui t'abattrai avant même que tu réalises ton erreur. Parce que moi je n'éprouve aucun sentiment à ton égard, je ne te connais pas comme Heero. Tu n'es rien qu'une cible.

- Alors tue-moi, le provoqua-t-elle

- Non. Heero était la seule personne à avoir le droit de te tuer. Mais c'est fini. Tu vivras. Avec ce que tu as appris ces derniers jours. Sers-toi en, grandit, ça te rendra pus forte pour ton combat pour la paix. Ce combat là a besoin de toi, laisse la haine et la vengeance de côté.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Et Heero voulait me tuer parce que j'étais « dangereuse »...

- Heero est revenu te tuer parce que ta façon d'agir le faisait souffrir. Ainsi il aurait pu te pleurer dans son coin en se souvenant de celle que tu étais avant qu'il ne te tire dessus. Il regretterait son geste à ce moment précis, il se maudirait, puis ça le rendrait plus fort, car en repensant à toi, sa colère pour le soldat qu'il est grandirait, et il se battrait encore plus pour arrêter cette guerre, pour s'arrêter lui-même donc. Tu serais devenue un leitmotiv, une raison de plus pour se détester et se surpasser. C'est une raison égoïste. Mais ça, il ne s'en rend pas compte.

- …

- Je pense que Heero… t'aime à sa manière… Il t'aime comme un homme pleure pour une innocente victime, il t'aime de compassion. Tu es sa victime, parce que tu étais présente au mauvais moment. Et c'est pourquoi il t'aime et se déteste pour ça.

- Arrête ! Je ne veux pas… croire ça… ! »

Malgré elle, des larmes coulèrent.

Duo, qui lui tournait le dos, ne les vit pas. Mais il sourit.

- « Je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite. Quand je l'ai vu pleurer pour toi seulement... »

La jeune fille éclata en sanglot. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle se maudissait.

- « Moi je pense que tu as le droit de vivre après ce que tu as vécu. Considère que tu commences une nouvelle étape de ta vie. Heero fera de même. Je l'aiderai. »

Il passa le pas de la porte.

- « Bon courage, princesse…Adieu. »

Et il sortit.

Quand des policiers arrivèrent dans la chambre de la princesse, tout était déjà fini.

Les deux terroristes étaient partis. Et la jeune fille était vivante.

Les yeux grand ouverts, fixés sur le plafond.

Les yeux rouges de larmes. Evacuer, évacuer la douleur, la haine, faire sortir tout.

- « Mademoiselle Darlian ! Vous allez bien ?!

- ...

- Mademoiselle…

- ... Je m'appelle Réléna. Je vous en prie, appelez moi par mon prénom… »

* * *

Heero était allongé dans son lit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Duo. Il voulu immédiatement le frapper, lui cracher tout à la figure. Mais Duo fut plus rapide que lui.

- « Ca ira. »

Et ses mots étaient si sincères qu'il ne put rien rétorquer.

Duo s'allongea à côté de lui, l'attira contre lui. Il ne dit rien, ferma juste les yeux.

Heero ne bougea pas. Sa mâchoire tremblait.

Alors comme le pilote 01 ne faisait pas le premier pas, Duo referma son étreinte, cala de lui-même la tête du japonais au creux de son épaule. Blottit contre son coéquipier, Heero se décida enfin à s'agripper à Duo.

Et enfin, il pleura.

* * *

Notes : J'avais écrit lors de la publication de cette courte fanfiction qu'il y aurait une suite et je pensais à un autre arc, puis à un oneshot par la suite. Cependant, cette fic est aujourd'hui finie pour moi, et je ne sais plus ce que j'avais l'intention d'écrire dans ce oneshot. Je vous laisse donc libre d'interpréter la fin comme vous le souhaitez. J'ai essayé de corriger les quelques fautes qui restaient (et il en reste sans aucun doute encore beaucoup, je m'en excuse) sans retravailler le texte, je n'en ai pas le courage et l'envie, d'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup trop de projets qui restent en plan depuis des mois ! Merci d'avoir lu!

Et encore une fois, je remercie ma bêta qui a, comme toujours, fourni un gros travail sur cette fic. Merci, Lou !


End file.
